Ron's Pet Spider
by JilseponieAngel
Summary: COMPLETEPlease read!Since Harry and Hermione got together Ron's been roaming from one girl to another. This year he meets the girl of his dreams. But is she really who she says she is?
1. Train Rides and Spiders

**Chapter One: Train Ride & Spiders**

The platform was bustling with parents and students. First years gazed with awe at the red steam engine and parents held back tears in seeing their kids off for the year. Everyone hurried to get on the train and find their friends and a compartment. 

My two friends stood beside me helping put our trunks into the train. Hermione's gaze fell upon something on the side of the train. I didn't notice her wavered attention until she gasped. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

            Harry straitened his slipping glasses and finished loading his trunk onto the train before turning his attention to Hermione. We moved towards Hermione curious.

            She had grown up from the bushy haired brainiac we all knew and loved. Her hair had striated enough to give it soft waves and darkened to an appealing chocolate brown. She now wore small square glasses that gave her a professional look.  Her brown eyes still sparkled with intelligence but with an added bit of mischief that being with Harry and I had produced. Eyes were a window to the soul and unfortunately I read eyes very well. She was in love with Harry and after our fourth year Yule Ball I could only step down and allow my friends the happiness they deserve.  

            Harry grew over the summer as well. Of course I was still a good head taller then him. But he still managed to best me in spars of both magic and physical combat. His hair was still as untamable as ever and he managed to maintain the boyish looks girls seemed to go for. He had filled out as any seeker should and Slytherin has yet to beat us in Quidditch thanks to him. 

            I of course am not a lost cause. As Hermione had put it I was something of a player. I had grown to a dashing height of 6'3 and as a seventh year I planned to finish my goal of dating all the single girls in Hogwarts three houses. Slytherin girls just weren't that appealing. Harsh yes, but let's face it, even if I had wanted to date on of them, the likeliness of a girl willing to stain her Slytherin hands was…well not likely. By now most of the Slytherins were in-line-Death Eaters and those who weren't soon would be or were ostracized. My flaming red hair was still my trade mark, but luckily my freckles were well hidden by the tan I had acquired over the summer, at least those that were left. I wasn't plain looking and I heard myself be described as drop dead gorgeous of course Hermione said it inflated my ego. I thought it was simply flattery. 

           This of course doesn't have anything to do with what she held in her hand. It was probably one of the most well crafted creature God could have made, but the thought didn't cross my mind as she opened her hands to show us.  

 I reached forward and knocked the spider from her hands sending it dizzyingly under the train.

            " Have you lost it completely Hermione!" I cried, "That's a black widow! One of the deadliest spiders."

            Hermione's cheeks colored and she blinked rather dazedly, "Oops."

            Harry looked at Hermione confused  then took her hand, "Common the train will leave with out us if we don't hurry. 

   Hours after leaving the platform our compartment door slide open. My sister stood there in her Hogwarts robes. She defiantly changed from the shy first year. After spending a summer with Bill in Russia she became surprisingly confident and pretty. Her hair darkened past the Weasly red and while in Russia she had streaked it blue. Mum didn't much care for it, but she excepted it. Unfortunately being the only brother now in Hogwarts keeping Gryffindor eyes from roaming was going to be something of a challenge. 

            "Hullo, mind if I join you." She asked sitting down before we answered. 

            I noticed her hair wasn't in her pony tail anymore and her lips stick looked a little rubbed off. 

            "Where have you been Gin?" I asked nonchalantly.

            She shrugged, "With friends." But I noticed a slight change in her color and I smirked, but before I could say anything she had jumped out of her seat with a  look of horror.

            "What is that!?"

 Everyone looked at the window. The spider from the platform was there only quite a bit larger. It was about the span of my hand and was growing.

            "Holy cricket!" I cried barrowing Hermione's term. I jump up and away from the window. 

            Everyone pulled their wands prepared to fight it. We stood as a group by the door as the spider grew steadily bigger. When it was about the span of my chest the compartment door opened.

            "Whoa! What is that!" an annoyingly familiar voice said.

            "Beat it Malfoy." Harry hissed.

Before anyone could say anything else a blinding light began to pulse from the spider getting brighter and brighter until finally it was gone. 

            In its place was a girl. She looked to be only sixteen yet her eyes held the wisdom of year beyond that. Her face was covered in sweat and as she stood there she visibly trembled. She was beautiful in an dark kind of way. Her hair was a widow black but the sun from the window made her hair shine red. Her eyes were almond shaped and framed by thick eyelashes, they were dark pools with a halo of blue around the pupil. Her skin was pale as if it had not seen the sun for a while. She wore a black dress that flowed from her hips to her knees. There was a red hour glass on her skirt that marked her as the black widow. The dress looked almost like a night gown. She wasn't wearing shoes.

            She looked surprised and exhausted, almost ready to collapse.

I stepped forward, "Are you alright?" 

            She opened her mouth but only a moan escaped before she pitched forward.  She fell easily against me and I  gently laid her on the bench. For a split second it felt as if something in me fell into place. I traced her face with my fingers mesmerized. I pushed back hair that fell across her face and was surprised by it's softness.  When she moaned in pain I realized I should probably find help. Gently laying her head down I looked at my friends.

            "Is there a mediwizard on the train?" I asked urgently.

            "No Ron only the trolley lady." Hermione said. 

            "Is she all right Ron?" Ginny asked stepping forward.

            "I don't know Gin."

            "Anybody recognize her?" Harry asked. 

            "I've never seen her at Hogwarts."

            Another moan came from her and I turned back to her. Her eyes fluttered open.

At first I  couldn't see clearly only a red blur above me. After blinking a couple times I made out the rather handsome face of a seventeen year old boy. His chocolate brown eyes  looked down at me in concern and my heart fluttered just a little with an unfamiliar feeling. 

            "Hi." He said with a half smile.

            "Hi." I replied softly my voice sounding strange even to me. 

            "Are  you alright?" he asked, his brows knitting in concern. 

I was almost speechless, no one had ever looked so concern for my well being since…well since I'd seen my uncle.

            "I-I'm fine…I think. Who are you?" I asked and tried to see where I was in my position.

            "I'm Ron. Ron Weasly. Who are you?"

            I blinked a couple times, Weasly? I'd met a Weasly before.

            "Do you know who you are?" he asked.

            I felt my cheeks warm, "I'm Chandra Blake."

            "Do you think you could sit up?" he asked.

I shrugged it probably looked silly laying down. I lifted my head and his hand seemed to automatically reach out and help me up. I blinked unaccustomed to his kindness. Sitting up I noticed that it wasn't just the two of us. Three others stood by the door their wands out. 

            At least they're all wizards, I thought in relief.  Ron seemed to remember his friends as well and the tips of his ears turned red in embarrassment. 

" These are my friends." He said. Pointing to the only other boy, "That's Harry Potter, " I recognized that name as well, something nagged at the back of my mind that I should remember something. Ron continued, "That's Hermione Granger." He pointed to a girl with squared glasses and brown hair. "And the one with the blue streaks is my little sister, Ginny." 

            They all looked at me unsure. I smiled, "Sorry, I must have given you quite a fright fainting like that. It's hard making a transformation like that after being a spider for so long."

 "I think it was the transformation that scared us the most." Ginny said with a smile. 

She seemed to immediately warm up to me. "I must say I've never seen an animugus transform quite that way."

            I sighed, "I'm not an animungus." 

 They all looked at me surprised, "You're not?" 

            I looked down at my hands folded them and then unfolded them, "It's a long story." 

            Ron sat down and everyone else followed, "We have plenty of time."

   "It's not exactly something to tell everyone."

            Harry looked at me and smiled humorously, "We aren't exactly everyone. Anything said between us stays between us." 

            Everyone nodded in agreement, "We're always looking for a way to spice up Hogwarts."

            Ginny snorted, "Not that they need to look, trouble finds them often enough." 

 I almost laughed, "Trouble must really like you. I don't think I'll be anything but." 

 That seemed to spark their curiosity greater and I could have slapped myself for saying it.  I pulled my feet up under me to warm them then I consented to tell my story.

            "I'm not an animungus. I can't change between a human or spider at will. It's a curse. Every year on March 18th I change into a spider. I stay a spider until my birthday September 1st. Today I guess would be the first of September?" They all nodded.

            "I only have minimal control of my mind as a spider. I remember thinking I wanted to see my uncle and I haven't thought of much else since.  I guess that's why I'm here."

            "Who put the curse on you?" Hermione asked, voicing everyone's question.

            "This is where it gets interesting.  In my first year at Hogwarts I met a boy named Tom Riddle, " I noticed a surprised look pass between Harry and Ginny, " After a Potions project which involved the two of us we became good friends. He was always kind of secretive. I didn't know much about his family, only that he didn't have one and that he went to an orphanage every summer. My uncle didn't like him and wouldn't allow me to invite him home for any of the holidays. Between our sixth and seventh year I remember him owling me a whole lot. Asking me questions about my likes and dislikes. When we got to school he became oddly jealous. I never dated," I shrugged "I was just too busy with school. But the few friends I had that where boys he made sure didn't look at me any way then what he liked it got to be infuriatingly annoying and when I confronted him about it he said he was doing it because he loved me.  

            I didn't love him, he was a great person, but the feelings just weren't there. He said I'd learn to love him." I stopped, " I guess I should have taken that as a warning. It was the day before graduation. He cornered me in my Charms classroom. He said that if he couldn't have me then no one could. I woke up later in a cage. It took me three years to escape from him. It was on his birthday right before I would change back into a spider. He had gotten so cruel, he was doing things that no human should even conceive of doing. He was going to 'put his mark on me' I wasn't sure what that implied.  So I escaped. His curse was the only thing that saved me from being caught. But it's never been something I look forward too. His curse did something else to me. It made me immune to time."

            "He made you immortal?" Hermione gasped.

            I shook my head, "Not immortal, only unchanging. If the curse was to be lifted my body would begin the process of ageing again."

 "If what your saying is true." Hermione paused, " You should be almost 70 years old!" 

            "I'm still confused. "Ginny said, " Why would he do something like this if you refused Him. Why didn't he just kill you?" 

            I shrugged, "I don't know Ginny. I wish he had. Seventeen's a wonderful age but after fifty some odd year, the age gets useless. Especially when I only have half a year to be human."

            "Why are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. 

"I wanted to see me uncle." I wasn't going to tell them why. something's were personal.             Ron looked at me, something told me he knew I was hiding something. 

"Weasly. "I said changing the subject, "Is your fathers name Arthur?" 

            Ron nodded surprised, "How'd you know?"

   "About eighteen years ago I came to Hogwarts I was a spider during the time but I remember seeing your father. Severus was an awful git to him, but Malfoy was far worse. How is he?"

            Ron sputtered a bit, "He's fine. You knew Snape and Malfoy?" 

            I nodded, "I was Severus's pet… sort of. I could talk to him. He was the first human I could communicate with as a spider." I looked at Harry, "I think I remember your father too. Always stood up for Weasly he did. Nice guy, could be a git though just as anyone else. Did he ever marry Lily? The Slytherins placed bets on them." 

            Ginny laughed. Harry looked at me quite serious, " you knew my mum and dad?"

  I could feel there was something important about my answer, "I knew who they were. But we've never met. I followed them around when I was bored. Potter and his friends were always doing something."

            Harry looked hesitant, almost embarrassed, "Could you tell me about them sometime? The things they did and all?"             

            "Oh," I suddenly realized something, his parents were dead, "sure Harry."

" Guys we're going to be at Hogwarts soon. We should change."

Chandra wasn't there when we got back from changing.  We didn't see her again until closer to Halloween.

A/N: Yep EVERYTHINGS different. Personally I say it's better. But I'll leave it up to you. Hope you enjoy this as much as you did the original.

Please Review!! Love ya all!!


	2. Hogsmead and Kisses

**Chapter2:  Hogsmeade and Kisses**

            I hadn't planned on seeing them again. My uncle and I had been busy researching my curse, trying to find some kind of counter curse. So far we hadn't even found where Tom had gotten the curse. During class hours I would browse the restricted section.  Loaded with books and on my way back to my room I didn't notice anyone else until it was too late

            Suddenly I bumped into something hard and solid sending my books everywhere and me tumbling backwards. Strong arms wrapped around my waist catching me before I hit the ground. Blinking in surprise I looked up into very familiar brown eyes.

            "Ron!?"

            "Chandra!?"

"What are you doing here?" we said at the same time.

I heard some one laugh and looked over his shoulder to see Hermione and Harry standing there looking amused. 

 I blushed and pushed out of Ron's arms.

            "We're on our way to see Dumbledore." Ron said. 

            "Oh, I-I was on my way back to my room." I bent down and began picking up the scattered books, Ron and his friends knelt and began to help. 

            I blushed again, "Thanks" I said as they handed me the books.

            "That's quite a bit of Dark Arts stuff." Harry noted.

I shifted, "I-yeah." 

            Harry nodded, "Well if Dumbledore's okay with it there must be a reason." 

My mouth fell open, I quickly shut it, "How'd you know about Dumbledore?"

 He held up the note Dumbledore had given me. I blushed again, "Oh."

            Ron chuckled, plucked the note from Harry and placed it inside the top book.

 "Thanks." 

            "Don't be a stranger." Ron said softly. "How about coming with us to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore's going to need me on Saturday." I smiled to hide my lie "But thanks."

            Hermione spoke up, "Speaking of, Guys we're supposed to go see him."  

They all said their goodbye then hurried away. I let out a relieved sigh and hurried back to my room.

Dumbledore's meeting went short. He wanted to know about anything odd about Harry's scar. Other then the normal prickling sensation he had often nothing new. Dumbledore seemed concerned about this. He asked me if I had heard from my brothers, and asked Hermione to stay after wards. 

            Saturday bloomed unusually sunny and warm for November. Harry elbowed me as we headed down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower. He pointed to the bottom of the steps.

  Chandra stood there looking nervous. She was wearing a dark blue cloak lined in gold thread with enchanted leaves that glittered at the ends. She was wearing a pale purple dress that looked slightly medieval being laced up the front. The skirt flowed around her legs down to her ankles. She had curled her hair at the ends and had clipped half of it back with a phoenix clip that glowed as if real fire. 

            I stopped in front of her, "Hey." 

            "Hi." She smiled shyly, "My uncle didn't need me. I was wondering if your offer was still open."

            I grinned, "Yeah, of course." 

  I offered my hand and ,pink in the cheeks, she took it. Hermione giggled from behind me but I  ignored her as I led Chandra down to the front doors.

Chandra giggled delighted at the effects of a fireball. I was making a complete fool of myself but because she was laughing and smiling at me I didn't care. Her giggles subsided but her smile remained. She looped her arm in mine and began walking down the streets of Hogsmeade. She looked at some shops in surprise and then would grin and drag me into them.

     I laughed at her look of delight at seeing Zonko's the joke shop. "Haven't you ever been to Hogsmeade?"

       She looked at me and blushed again, "Yes, but it was when I was in school. Things are so different now. "

            I smiled at her and watched her look through the shop. She blushed a lot which I found refreshing. It took a lot to get a real blush to grace a girls face now. Chandra seemed so innocent and I freely admitted I was already in over my head. I wanted to curse You-Know-Who for what he'd done to her.  At first I had though the idea of staying young a great gift. But spending time with Chandra made me realize what it does to a person. Even with her ready laughs and constant smiles she couldn't hide the bleakness in her eyes. 

            She looked up from a book she had found and noticed my staring. She smiled and tucked an escaped lock of glossy black hair behind her ear before turning back to her book. 

I continued to lean against the wall and watch her. I  was having a great time and I couldn't remember any of the shops I had been in. Chandra had taken all my attention and just watching her was enjoyable.

            She walked up to me and I looked down at her with a smile. 

If I were to lean against her, her head would come just below my jaw, a perfect fit. 

            "Ron? Earth to Ron?"

I blinked, realizing suddenly she had been talking to me.

            "I'm sorry what did you say?"

She gave an over exaggerated sigh, "I was wondering if we could go get something to drink."

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh. She was adorable. I looked at my watch.

"Harry and Hermione should be waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks. Why don't we go have lunch?"

She smiled, "Perfect!"

Again she looped her arm in mine and we made our way to the Three Broomsticks.

An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as we made our way down the road. Ron laced his fingers in mine and I smiled to myself. Ron was wonderful. He hadn't voiced any opposition to anything they had done, nor had he offered an opinion. He seemed quite content just being outside. I knew I shouldn't, for more then one reason, but I felt myself starting to like Ron. More then an acquaintance even more then a friend. I suppressed a sigh. Ron was great, nice, hilariously funny, and handsome. But I couldn't let myself get attached. There was to much at risk, for him and me. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the moment.

Harry and Hermione were waiting for us in a booth near the back of the Three Broomsticks. Well waiting wasn't really it, more like passing the time mooning until we showed up. We slid in beside each other, forcing Harry an Hermione to scoot closer. Personally I don't think they minded. A waitress came by shortly after we sat down. We ordered butterbeers all around and then something to eat. When the waitress left Hermione spoke.

            "So how's the site seeing things been? Bet everything's different then from the last time you came."

 Chandra smiled, "Oh yes, greatly. I had a great time looking at all the new shops."

"She practically drooled over the book shop. Hermione I'm almost certain she's your twin." I joked, "Except she found Zonko's equally as fascinating."

She blushed, "Ron." 

I smiled at her and she relaxed a bit. I pulled her hand in mine under the table and squeezed it gently. She seemed nervous around Harry and Hermione, particularly Harry, but I shrugged it off as shyness. If only I hadn't been so blind.

            I looked up from the book I was currently reading. Ron's eyes shifted back to the book before him but a smile still lingered on his lips. I looked back at the book before me, but didn't see the words before me. Ron's thumb was making lazy circles on the back of my hand as he held it captive under the table. It was hard to concentrate when that small action sent shivers down my spine. 

            "Chandra?" Ron's voice in the silence caused me to jump in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked.

 He looked almost nervous. His thumb stilled. 

            "Tomorrow's Halloween and-"

"Is it?" I asked surprised, "I hadn't realized so much time had passed."

He laughed, "You haven't let me finish."

I blushed, "Sorry, go on."

"Tomorrow's Halloween, and the school's holding a dance."

I blinked, a dance, how interesting, I though to myself.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me, as my date."

I couldn't help but smile, "I'd love to! Is it costume or just nice?"

He seemed to relax a bit, "Costume."

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, "Thanks Ron, It's been forever since I've been to a dance."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I should get going. It's late."

I smiled, "yeah."

"Where should I pick you up?"

"Oh just wait for me in the common rooms. Hermione and Ginny will probably want to help me get ready, and visa versa."

I walked him to the door we hugged goodbye. After he left I got to work.

I had no idea what was taking the girls so long. Harry, Dean and I waited impatiently for them to come down. We continually bumped into each other as we paced the common room. Occasionally we could hear giggles floating down from the girls dormitory. 

            Hermione had insisted that we all go as some kind of couple. Chandra and I had ended up with the roll of Prince and Princess, original right? I was simply a Prince, Chandra was also a fairy, which fits her perfect, because she's cast a spell on me that I didn't want countered. 

            There was a cough and all three of us turned and looked up the stairs. My breath caught in my throat.  Chandra descended the stairs gracefully. Her hair had been charmed into long curls then piled onto her head and held in place by a crown made of frost kissed leaves. Glitter covered her eyelids and lashes and her lips had been adorned with cherry red lipstick. She wore a turquoise gown that laced up the front with long robe sleeves. Her skirt glittered in the firelight and flowed around her legs down to her green slippered feet. 

            She spun around, small fairy wings were attached to the back a mixture of greens and oranges swirled on them and they had been enchanted to flutter occasionally.

            "What do you think?"

I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. She took my hand and smiled her spell weaving deeper. 

            "I think I am the luckiest prince that has yet graced this earth."

She giggled, "You are handsome."

            I bowed over her hand and kissed it lightly, "My lady, I spoke of you and your unearthly beauty."

A blush graced her cheeks, "My lord is to kind." She said mimicking the old English accent. 

            "Ugh please, lets just go!" Ginny's voice broke the spell. 

We both laughed, I tucked Chandra's hand securely in the crook of my arm.

            "By all means my dear sister, lead the way."

Ginny rolled her eyes, took Dean's hand and  headed out of the common rooms. We all followed.

            The dance was beautifully decorated. Jack-O-Lanterns floated above the students and bats weaved in and out of the light. The teachers patrolled the dance floor and corners.  Ron kept his arm around my waist most of the night. I caught several cold stares from several of the female attendants. 

            As we danced to a slow song I felt myself finally begin to relax. Over Ron's shoulder I watched my friends dance. Ginny looked gorgeous in her phoenix outfit. The skirt was cut to look like fire and enchanted to imitate the action. Her hair was left free to flow and I noticed that Dean couldn't seem to keep his hands out of it. Hermione had decided on a black cat, and Harry was continually sending death glares to guys who started to long. 

            "Lets go outside." Ron whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I smiled and let him lead me into the gardens. 

   I led her out of the great hall and through the gardens, we past several students actively engaged in a snogging session. I hurried past them. 

            "Ron, where are we going?" she asked.

I looked back at her and winked.

            She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. I stopped and one of the many fountains that littered the gardens, this once was a statue of the Greek goddess Athena. Taking a deep breath I turned and looked down at Chandra. She stood barely inches from me. Her warm breath caressed my neck making the urge to kiss her even stronger.

            " Chandra, I know it's only been four months but-" I stopped, I couldn't say it. What if she rejected me, or worse, laughed? She was supposed to be seventy years old. Would she think me to young for her? 

            "Ron-"

"No, let me say this. Chandra, I'm sixteen years old, I have a whole life a head of me. But I don't want to be alone through it. Chandra, I want you there with me. I love you. I know where young, and I wont ask you to marry me until your ready, but I can't image a life with out you."

            "Ron," her voice choked and tears began to cascade down her cheeks, "Ron, you don't know me! Take it back, "she moaned as if in pain, "Oh please take it back."

            The dagger stuck, I sucked in a breath, was she rejecting me? No, I could see it in her eyes she loved me. Then why was there pain?

            "I wont take it back Chandra, I'm giving you my heart, " Before she could reject it I kissed her. Hard at first then slower. When she began kissing my back I thought my knees might give out. She melted into me. When I pulled away to she was still crying.

            "I've tried not to, oh how I've tried. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it." She looked up at me, "I love you Ron."

            I kissed away her tears then clamed her mouth as my own once again.

A/N: So? What do you think? Did ya like the mushy scene? I enjoyed writing it. He he, there's like only two more, maybe three, depends. Well Please Review! I live on reviews, I thrive on reviews. I chapter a week! Cross my heart if I get ten reviews for each chapter.

Or is that just wishful thinking on my part? TTFN


	3. Christmas and Lies

**Chapter3: Christmas and Lies**

Christmas break came to fast. Since Halloween the days seemed to fly with schoolwork and stolen kisses. We didn't seem any closer to finding the counter curse and my parents insisted I come home for break.  Harry and Chandra waved us good bye from the station. Chandra had finally warmed up to Harry and didn't seem quite so edgy around him. They had even agreed to spend Christmas with each other as a way to keep it from getting lonely. 

 ~Harry's (P.O.V)~

       Chandra and I opened gifts in the Gryffindor common rooms. Her face seemed like an open book she showed the just amount of surprise and elation at the gifts. Hermione had given me another book on Quidditch, Ginny a comb that would straiten any hair, Ron a boom kite, and Chandra had given me a book, one in which she had put all the memories she had of my parents. 

            Chandra had gotten a gold ring with an inscription from Ron, earrings from Ginny, and a muggle book from Hermione. Not knowing Chandra that well I had Hermione help me buy her gift, we ended up giving her a box of Zonko's treats and a Joke book Ron had said she had thought about buying form their trip to Hogsmeade.  We were about to go down for breakfast when I noticed a small package under the Christmas tree in near the fire. To my surprise if was for Chandra.

            "Hey Chandra, you've got one more gift."

            "Oh?" she looked surprised, "Who's if from?" 

            I looked down at the tag then handed it to her, "It's says Santa."

 She stilled, her hands had just wrapped around the gift. I looked at her in surprise. Her face showed nothing but she stared at the gift and I noticed the briefest flicker of fear. Her face had gone pale and her hands shook as she took it. She put it in the pocket of her lavender robes without a word. She suddenly smiled and the uneasy spell vanished. 

            "Common I'm starving." 

I watched her go mystified, what had that been about? Distrust started to raise in my mind but I quickly set it aside. This was Ron's girlfriend, Ron's an excellent judge of character, maybe it's from a friend and it's private. 

            Chandra and I spent most of the day together  we built a snow man and had a snow fight with the other students that had stayed during brake. But as I was laying in bed that night something told me I should go talk to Chandra. Something about her had always struck my as off. Something told me she wasn't who she said she was. I sighed and rolled over in my bed, Chandra's done nothing to deserve such suspicion, I chided myself, stop being paranoid. 

            After dinner I had retired to my room. I sat at the table and stared at the small, innocent looking gift on the table. It was from Him. I hadn't heard from him since last year. Something about this gift told me things were changing. What he wanted was changing. 

The fire flickered casting shadows and causing them to shift and change. Hesitantly I took the gift and opened it. Inside was a necklace. The band was a black lace a black widow dangled from the lace a tiny blood red rubies were fixed in it for its eyes and an diamond was imbedded in the back shaped like an hour glass. A note written in loopy letters read, "Wear it always and remember."

            Tears stung my eyes and a clutched the necklace in my hand. I buried my head in my arms and cried. He knew, he knew everything. My gut twisted in despair, all the lies all the deception started to weigh down on me. I loved Ron, yet he loved someone I wasn't. Somewhere a clock struck midnight. As the pain began to build I put the necklace on it was a chocker, enchanted I was sure though I could feel no magic from it. 

            The pain started like it always did as an uncomfortable pain in my stomach then moved to my head. Then I knew nothing but pain. Words and memories flew around my mind. It hurt as he pulled things from my mind. I cried out and fell to my knees. I gripped to carpeted floor. My body spasmed at the amount of magic that wasn't mine flowed through it. The back of my hands became wet with tears as well as blood. As he jerked another from my mind I cried out. 

            Vaguely I heard a door open then someone touched my arm. I screamed, another mind invaded mine. I was three people at once, memories, imagaes, thoughts that were mine own invaded mine. Then suddenly it was only me. I looked up. Harry stood there, his had still outstretched. Shock, then horror, then anger swept through his face. The tears on my face didn't stop but I hardened my expression and my heart. 

            "You shouldn't have come Harry. You've ruined everything."

            "You, your," Harry stuttered.

What was he going to say? I was Ron's girlfriend, his friend, now I was his enemy.

            "You don't know what's going on. You don't understand."

            "Your in league with with _Him." _ He spit out.

I continued to cry, "Harry," I moaned, "Oh Harry. Why? Why are you here?"

            "Because I felt Voldemort's presence." He said.

I sobbed, "Harry don't you realize what you've done?"

            He glared, "I found out you're a Death Eater. What was the plan, come to Hogwarts become buddy buddy with me then get me to Voldemort."

            I shook my head, "No, no Harry, I wouldn't hurt you. I was only here to learn. I'm only the proxy. Please Harry you have to believe me, I don't want to hurt you, I wasn't even supposed to get to know you."

            Harry stood closer, "You're a liar and I'm not letting you get away with this." 

I bowed my head, "I'm so sorry Harry." I looked back up at him hardened my eyes and my heart "O_bliviate__!" _

            Harry was to shocked and to close to avoid the spell. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as he fell to the floor. "You would have ruined everything I've worked so hard for. 

            As I called a house elf and lied about Harry falling asleep in my room I felt my Lord laugh and felt his approval wash over me. I held back a sob and turned back to my room. I would have to hurry, but I couldn't leave until he said so. Ron's ring glinted in the fire light. My greatest act was about to begin, I would pretend I didn't love Ron, while playing the part of the lover still. 

            I fingered the ring, I was being selfish, but could I chose any other way?__

I returned to Hogwarts at the end of brake, glade to see Chandra. I didn't notice the change, I didn't know what had happened during the brake. We spent every night together, and for weeks I didn't realize anything different. But when I did, it was to late.

A/N: Alright, not as long as the others, but still a decent size. Are you enjoying it? Please Review. 

All my love to those who've reviewed.!


	4. HeWhoMustNotBeNamed

**                        Chapter4: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

January was drawing to a close. Ron and I lie down in the snow, my head pillowed against his shoulder and both of us breathless with laughter.

  Harry and Hermione lay several feet away covered in snow and utterly defeated. Ron rolled onto his side so he was leaning over me. I smiled up at him. I knew I must look ridiculous, my cheeks were red from the cold and my hair was matted with snow. My scarf had disappeared during the war as well as my ear muffs. I watch his eyes move over my face. He seemed to be trying to remember every detail. His eyes sparkled with fading laughter, his cheeks were bright pink from the cold and his flaming red hair was wet with melted snow. 

            He leaned down and pressed is lips against mine quickly.

I blinked surprise, "What was that for?"

            He kissed me again, "To make sure your real."

Bangs fell into his eyes and I reached out and brushed them away.

            "You so beautiful," he said, "You just seem to good to be true."

I felt a pang a guilt but didn't let it show. 

            "Every morning I wake up and wonder everything had been a dream."

  I pulled his head down and kissed him pouring every emotion I held for him in it. I knew if he kept talking I would spill everything. 

            Would it be that bad? I thought, I would die, Voldemort wouldn't let me live. I'll die, a thousand deaths I'll die if Ron ever found out. I pushed that thought away and concentrated on Ron whose hands were tangling in my hair and lips trailing my jaw. I gasped when he bit lightly on my ear. He chuckled and leaned back looking at me.

            "Have you ever had a boy friend before me?"

I grinned, "And what if I did?"

            "How many? So I know how many to curse for letting you go."

I smiled, "No Ron, I've never had time for a boyfriend."

            He leaned down and nuzzled my neck making me giggle.

            "Good, "he said, his voice muffled against my neck, 'All mine."

I laughed and pushed him away, "RON!"

            "What?" he said attempting an innocent look. 

            "I'm not a toy."

He grinned, "You sure?"

            "Yes!"

"But I know all the right buttons to push."

I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

            He leaned over me again, "If I kiss you here," he kissed my cheek, "You'll frown."

            He was right, I frowned, "You don't like that, you prefer, here." 

He kissed my lips long and slow. I let out a low moan.

            "And you moaned, just like I knew you would."

I groaned.

            "If I kiss you here, " He kissed by my ear, sending a shiver through my body, there was a grin in his voice, "You shiver with desire."

            "Then, if I nibble here," he nibbled on my ear, again I gasped, "You gasp with passion."

            I moaned, "Okay, you win."

   He chuckled deep in his throat, "Oh, I don't think I've proven my point." 

He trailed kisses down my neck, I sighed and closed my eyes with pleasure. 

            "All the right buttons," he murmured, before kissing my lips again. 

I smiled against his mouth then pushed him on his back and rolling on top of him. 

            "But you have your own buttons too."

He lifted an eye brow, "Oh really?"

            I grinned, "Yup."

I trailed the tip of my finger across his lips, "Here, and" I touched in a sensitive spot behind his ear, "here," I grinned, "and here." I dropped my hand to his waist and began tickling him.

            His face with from surprise to painful laughter. He gripped my hands and rolled on top of me, pinning me to snow.

            He opened his mouth, but what he was going to say was lost in a face full of snow. He looked up and growled, "Malfoy."

            He stood up pulling me up with him still glaring at Malfoy.

            Malfoy and his goons stood laughing.

"Sorry Weasly, The entertainment was fun, but I thought to give the girl time to settle her stomach."        

            I was mortified, he was watching?!

Ron turned red, "Malfoy, just because attention from you sends a girls stomach on the fritz doesn't mean every female can't stand a male."

  It was Malfoy's turn to turn red, "I've had more girls then you Weasly-"

 Ron snorted, "That's because they can't stand you after one night. I've kept a girl longer then you."

            "Because they haven't had _me yet."_

Ron looked disgusted, "Women aren't idiots Malfoy. They don't live on the thought of the next mans bed. Unlike you."

            Malfoy sputtered before he could retort Ron took my hand and led me back into the school.

            We stopped by the kitchen and picked up some pasties and a jug of pumpkin juice before secluding ourselves in Chandra's room. She had been quite since Malfoy. Her thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.  

            We sat down on the chairs placed before the fire. She stared into the fire unblinking. I finished a glass of  juice then just watched the fire make shadows on her face.

I watched the fire shifted and change shapes. At Ron's insistence I had taken the day off of reading through the books and played in the snow. Now I was remembering. I watched Ron out of the corner of my eye, and my determination swelled.

            I didn't want to see the betrayal in his eyes for what I was supposed to do, but I could die with him hating me for lying.

            I turned to Ron. He looked deep in his thoughts as well. I moved from my chair and knelt before him. 

            "Ron." I said.

He blink as if only then realizing I was there. He smiled, and ran his knuckles down the side of my face.

            "Yeah?"

            I looked down at were my hands rested on his knees.

"I can't keep doing this."

            "Doing what?"

"Lying to you."

            His hand stilled, "What do you mean."

I mustered as much hatred in my face as I could then looked up at him.

" I don't love you. I never loved you. I've only been acting. You were a good pass time, and made my search easier." I stood up walked to were the table with all the books were.

 My heart pounded in my chest and I resisted the tears in my eyes.

" I'm leaving tomorrow so I don't have to look at you anymore."

There was silence, but when he spoke his voice was filled with anger and anguish.

            "Chandra, if this is about you becoming a spider again, don't worry about it. I'll wait for you to become human again. I'll continue to search. Please, don't do this."

            I shoved all the books off the desk and rounded on him, "Stop being naïve! Ron I'm sick looking at you. I'm sick of acting like you mean something to me. I want to forget about you and everything else."

            I held back a sob and continued to glare at him.

 He stepped forward and gripped my arms, "Chandra, what are you talking about? What's wrong? Did I do something? I love you, tell me what's going on."

            I glared at him, "You love someone I'm not. It was all an act Ron." I sneered at him, "A bet between me and Malfoy, how long would it take for you to fall for me." That was a lie, I'd never talked to Malfoy, but then so was everything else.

            Ron's face turned red and anger flashed in his eyes, "I see, well then, if you don't need me anymore." He stalked out slamming the door behind him. 

            I melted to my knees. I couldn't cry. I stared into the fire, the reality of what I had done sinking in.

            I would leave tomorrow, that much I could do, for Ron, for me.

I was getting out. I couldn't do it anymore. Voldemort wanted to much and I didn't owe him it. I had to get off Hogwarts grounds and I had to do it before I told Ron I didn't mean anything I said. 

            I stood at the station staring out into the mountains. The sun would rise soon. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. 

            Ron would find someone else and forget about me. Voldemort would find me, I wasn't going to fool myself into thinking I could hide. Without any family I couldn't trust anyone to be a secret keeper.

            Family, the thought reminded me of something. Dumbledore! He still thought I was his niece! 

            When I had first arrived at Hogwarts I had placed a spell on the Headmaster. He was to unaware to block it. It wasn't a memory charm, because it didn't block anything. It was a spell to put memories where they weren't. I wouldn't have been able to get books from the restricted section if I hadn't.

            All this time Ron's been helping me learn spells while he thought he was helping me find a spell that didn't exists. I really was an animungus, the flashy light had been a spell I preformed while transforming, which was why I had fainted.

            The sun's first rays were beginning to peak above the mountains. I couldn't go back and reverse the spell.

            I jumped at a sudden noise that sounded like a gun going off. I whirled around and felt my blood run cold. At the end of the platform stood a dark figure in dark flowing robes. His red eyes glowed with anger. I shivered and took a step back. I suddenly hit the wall painfully then he was standing in front of me his cold long fingers closed around my neck.

            "I would have sent one of my Death Eaters, but this was to important." He said calmly.

            I tried to swallow but his grip was to tight.

            "Now if I didn't know better I would say you were running away."

I opened my mouth but he continued. 

            "Do you have any idea how little effort it would be to kill you."

In his free hand a small glowing orb appeared. My eyes widened and I gasped. He looked at it then back a me, a sneer making his face even more frightening.

            "Now, you will do exactly as I told you. I want Potter and I want him today."

Today was a Hogsmeade trip.

I glared, "No."

His grip tightened cutting off my air supply.

"You will do exactly as I say or you will not live."

"I don't care." I rasped.

He smirked, "Don't lie to me. I'm the Lord of Lies. You care very much, you care so much, that you are going to go back to Hogwarts and finish out the show."

His grip loosened but he did not let go, "Your little boyfriend, "I flinched which made him smirk broader, "will welcome you with open arms."

            His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look that sent a shiver of fear down my spine. "Don't try me. You've done very well up to now. You're almost done, and then I'll give you exactly what I've said."

            "Chandra!"

"No!" I whispered in horror.

Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared at the end of the platform.

            "Well, this does change things." Voldemort said with delight.

"Let her go." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

            Voldemort pulled me in front of him. Fear filled me, I knew what was coming next.

            "Ron, go! Get out of here!"

Voldemort back handed me sending my word spinning, "Shut up."

"Since you two are intent on playing the knight in shinning armor. Come, rescue her from the dragon. I'll even make it easy for you. Follow the sun, you'll find the castle, come rescue your maiden Weasly."

            "No, Ron." I cried as he pulled me back, "Don't come after me Ron. Please!" 

He responded by running towards us.

I watched as they faded out of existence in horror. My wand clattered to the floor though I don't remember letting it go. I fell to my knees my gaze never wavered from where she had stood. 

            "Ron." I heard Harry say. 

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. She was gone, and Voldemort had her.

            "Ron." This time it was Hermione.

There was a loud crack and my head flew to the side, the side of my face stung. I looked up in surprise. Hermione stood glaring down at me

            "Get up Ron. You aren't going to save Chandra by sitting there." 

I stood up, "He's got her. He'll kill her!"

"Not until he has us." Harry said.

            I looked at Harry.

He smiled, "Well, sooner or later I was going to have to face him. Might as well be while saving the only girl who can render my best friend witless."

I smiled.

            "Will you two stop chatting and lets go. If we're going to get there we better get moving." 

            I turned back to Hermione and was surprised to see Hermione holding three brooms, one being Harry's Firebolt. 

She grinned and held out our brooms, "Lets go." 

      I took my broom and with my two best friends set out to save the girl I couldn't live without.

A/N: *grins* I love being evil! So, next up, Into the Dragons Lair, ooooh. Really, my only problem is, do I want to kill her at the end or not, and should Harry survive?

            TTYL


	5. Into The Dragons Lair

**Chapter5:Into The Dragons Lair**

                        We stopped as the sun hid itself behind the mountains. In the fading twilight we could see the approaching clouds. The wind had begun to pick up making it suicide to fly anymore. Using magic and what we had on hand we made a shelter large enough for us and put charms and spells to repel the elements. While flying Hermione had noticed several orchards and had the foresight to gather some of the fruit. We transfigured piles of leaves into blankets and started up a fire. Harry and Hermione went to bed shortly after eating but I stayed and watched the fire.  I shivered against the deepening cold and  pulled the blanket tighter around me. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the trees whispered eerily. The clouds blocked out the moon casting everything into darkness around the fire. I didn't notice any of this.

            Chandra was out there somewhere, would Voldemort torture her? How long did we have until he tiered of his game and killed us all?

            Fatigue finally forced myself to sleep. When or if it ever rained I don't know.

The next morning began at dawn, like every morning for the next six days until finally and castle loomed in the distance. Evil seemed to hang over it like a dark cloud. Lightning flashed in the distance, another storm was on its way. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. The evil dark lords castle, made of the blackest stone an eerie green glow and filled with horrors unnumbered.

            I shivered despite myself. We exchanged looks then we all set forward in determination.

For days my consciousness waned in and out. Every time I woke up it was to see red glowing eyes then hear low murmuring that sent me back into oblivion. When I finally awoke it was from the cold and loud rolls of thunder. I sat up slowly. My body felt heavy and my vision swam in and out of focus. 

            I pressed my hand to my forehead and blinked several times. I reached out and using the stones of the wall pulled myself to my feet. I leaned heavily against the wall, my body trembled from the effort of supporting my weight.

            How long had I been down here? I wondered. I remember falling,  then nothing

             I slid down against the wall and sobbed. I was scared, scared of what Voldemort would do to me, and scared for Ron, because I knew he was coming.

 The pain in Harry's scar had increased as we came closer to the castle. But once we had passed the front gate Harry had collapsed from pain. He couldn't go on, but I couldn't go back. They went back into the forest. Hermione said they'd find a place to hide until they could come. I didn't want to leave them, but I didn't know how much time I had. I left my friends under the invisibility cloak. 

                The castle was cold. I wasn't surprised by the lack of guards. Something told me this was all a game to Voldemort. An eerie green light seemed to fill the maze halls. I kept my wand out and I listened intently for any sounds. I knew it wouldn't be simply finding her. Voldemort attracted evil, and I knew something would try to stop me. 

            It seemed like hour I wandered the castle until I heard anything besides my footsteps. The air seemed to turn sour and I stopped. Harsh breathing and a hissing sound came from ahead. Lifting my wand and preparing a spell I continued on. 

            I came upon a round room. To my horror the ceiling was a giant spider web. Human skeletons were littered throughout it and some even piled on my right . I shivered and looked around. Whatever made that was huge. I gripped my wand tighter and moved forward.

            "_Lumos._" I whispered. 

The green glow that seemed to fill the castle allowed for to many shadows in this room. I gulped. The walls were sticky looking, I wasn't sure what it was that covered them, and I knew I didn't want to find out. I hurried through the room and reached to open the door when I heard something clatter behind me. 

            I whirled around, sure of what I was going to face. Then sighed in relief.

            "Harry, Hermione. You guys scared me!" I cried.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said softly, "We weren't sure if there was something alive in here or not we didn't want to wake it."

            I nodded, "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah." He said. I was about to turn back around when there was a sudden roaring cry from above us.

            We all screamed and dove away. I though Arogag had been big, this thing was huge! It was half the size of the room and in full use of its eight eyes.

            " I hate spiders." I mumbled as I prepared to hit him with a spell.

One of its eight legs reached out and hit me full force sending me flying back against the wall. 

            Spells were flying out of Harry and Hermione's wands. I stood up and prepared to use as spell as well when I heard Harry yell, "Stun it, NOW"

I sent the stunning spell at the spider. 

            It stopped.

            "Do it Again!" Harry yelled.

Stupify rang out again, this time the spider toppled.

            "It won't hold long, lets get outta here!" Harry  called.

We all hurried through the door and right into another mess. Within a few steps the floor had disappeared from under me.

            I heard Hermione cry out. My back hit something solid knocking the air out of me. I coughed then gagged as a horrible stench filled the air. I stood up, my feet sunk into the floor. My wand was no longer in my hand.

            "Ron?" I heard above me.

I looked up, Hermione and Harry stood several feet above me. I had fallen into some sort of pit. 

            "Is my wand up there!?" I called up.

Hermione's face disappeared from view.

            "Are you alright Ron?" Harry asked. 

            "Yeah."

"You must have dropped it on your way down, "Hermione said coming into view again, "It's not up here."

I sighed and looked around. The floor was covered in muck and colonies of things I didn't want to identify. Something glinted in the corner. I pulled my feet out of the muck and moved forward enough to pick it up.

            It stuck, when it's hold gave way I yelped in surprise. I skeleton hand fell away and sunk into the floor.

            "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shakily. I stumbled away from the bones and barely kept my balance.

            "Guys?" I looked up, they weren't there.

"Just a minuet Ron. We're trying to find a way to get you out."  Harry said.

            I sighed and looked around. My head was beginning to pound from the weird echoing noise that filled the pit.

            I blinked, Wait, echo? I turned sharply, in time to see long sharp claw and equally sharp fangs bare down on me before I fell back into the muck. I heard the grunt of the beast as it hit the wall and I quickly stood up facing it.  The beast was large it's fur short and purple. It looked like a cross between a lion and a house cat. I stumbled back again as the cat began to advance on me. It moved through the muck as if it were grass that tickled it's feet. Looking closer I realized the muck moved away from it's paws. I gulped, this cat had magic and all I had was a dagger!!

            The cat lunged. Fire spewed from its fanged mouth. I held up my arms in a futile attempt to block the flames. As the flames engulfed me the dagger in my hand began to vibrate gently. I blinked and lowered my arms. The dagger glowed a dark purple color. The fire surrounded me but did not touch me.            

            When the last lick of fire was gone. The cat  was in front of me with a very disgruntled look on it's face. I took a fighters stance, though I couldn't remember where I had learned it. The cat began circling me. I followed it, moving as little as possible to keep from losing my balance. 

            Again the cat lunged. I threw you the dagger ripping open it's shoulder as it's claws tore into mine. The blow caused to me once again lose my footing and I found myself eagle spread in muck and my shoulder throbbing.

_ Get up!!_ Something seemed to yell at me.

            I stumbled to my feet and through out my dagger. I felt the weight of the cat and I fell back. The cat landed on top of my knocking the air out of me once again. It made a few noises then seemed to collapse. I shoved the beast off me and , using the wall for support stood up. Blood now stained my shirt and robe. My shoulder throbbed from the beasts claws. I glanced down at the dagger still clutched in my hand. The blade was a little less then the length of my forearm and runes were etched into it's length. The hilt was adorned with emerald and rubies and the gripe threaded with gold. It still tingled with magic, but not as before. 

            It was then I realized my friends were calling for me.

"Ron!, Ron! Are you alright?!" Hermione's voice called franticly.

            "Yes, I-I'm fine." I looked over at the cooling corps of the beast and shuddered. I should be dead. I was a wizard! Not some medieval knight. I wouldn't know one end of a sword from the other. I looked back at the dagger. It was enchanted, or charmed. Whatever it was, it saved my life.  I walked over the skeleton. A chain belt with a metal sheath dangled from a rib cage.

            Whispering my apologize I took the belt sheathed the dagger then slipped it around my waist. I looked back up at the entrance.

            Harry was talking to Hermione both looking helpless.

            I sighed, "Hermione! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" 

She blinked and a look of surprise the nodded, She pulled out her wand. I took a step forward and sent something skidding away from me.

                        "My wand!" I cried picking it up.

           I was suddenly floating up. Hermione was using her wand. When my feet touched solid ground again I sighed.

            Hermione gasped in horror, "Oh RON! What happened."

I looked down at myself and grimaced, well I was a mess. Harry tapped my shoulder and the distant throbbing went away. I smiled gratefully at him.

            "Common. We should hurry. Whose to tell what we'll face just standing here." I said.

            " I have a feeling that what ever we face will find us whether we're moving or not!" Harry said with dry humor as we hurried down the hall.

            I laughed, "Yes well, you do have a tendency to attracted a shady bunch of characters."

            Harry shot me a death glar.


	6. Chandra, Voldemort, Lies

****

Chapter 6: 

Chandra, Voldemort and Lies

I woke up again. This time in a different room. I was on a large cushioned chair in front of a blazing fire that brought me no warmth. My hand were bound my magic and my feet stuck to the ground. I shivered as a chill ran down my spin. Someone had changed me from my school robes. Now clothed in a satin skirt with slits on both sides that exposed my legs, and a sheer, long sleeved shirt with a satin piece covering just above my stomach to just barley covering my breasts.

I felt my face warm, I had never warn anything so reveling. 

A deep chuckle sounded before me and black robes came into my down cast view. I quickly looked up and felt fear grip my heart as I met the blazing eyes of Voldemort. 

"Not yet my lovely pet." He said with a smile that sent another chill down my spin. 

I felt the cold tip of his wand on my temple then everything went black.

Harry and Hermione trailed behind me. For once, I led the adventure. Our footsteps echoed eerily through the halls. The torches on the wall cast weird shadows that kept us alert. The halls seemed to continue forever, never ending and ever turning.

Not for the first time I had wished I had thought before charging after Chandra and told someone. How long had it been since we had left the platform? I couldn't remember. Harry's watched had stopped when he had entered the castle. We hadn't felt hungry or tiered since coming here either. .

As we turned down another hall silence seemed to cover us like a blanket. We looked at each other uneasily and gripped our wands tighter

"Wands ready?" I asked, my voice seemed strained.

My friends made sound of confirmation and we continued on. This hall ended in a door decorated with serpents. Glancing back at my friends they nodded encouragement.

Clutching my wand tightly with one hand I opened the door. What I was expecting was another monster, some other obstacle placed in our way. Instead there was a chair placed in the middle of the room. A small thing body sat slumped over. A curtain of ebony black hair mixed with ribbons from a silver headdress hid the face from view.

"Chandra!" I cried and took two steps towards her before Harry's hand latched onto my shoulder and stopped me.

"Ron! Look."

Taking another glace I saw a sphere surrounded her, but not only that but a large snake that curled lazily around her and watched us intently.

Wind suddenly filled the room slamming the door closed. I whirled around and looked that door in surprise. It was gone!

"RON!!"

Chandra's voice caused me to turn around again. I jumped to the side with a cry of surprise.

The sharp fangs of the snake sailed past me. It landed with a thump then whirled and came at me again. I backed away, throwing as many spells as I could thing of at it. It dodged with an unnatural ease. Then back as far as I could I watched helplessly as teh spells missed and the snake got increasingly closer. 

Finally it reared back again then shot forward with lightening speed. I jumped to the side just as quickly. The shriek it made as it landed in the fire sent a shiver down my spin and the smell of burning flesh made my stomach turn.

"Tsk tsk Weasly," a familiar voice chided," She was one of my favorite pets."

I looked up to see Voldemort sanding behind Chandra's chair.

Chandra's form was still slumped over. Hadn't she called my name? I wondered briefly.

"Of course," Voldemort continued stepping around the chair, "She is my favorite." He said as he lifted her face by her chin. Her eyes remained closed and her fave relaxed. The look of affection on Voldemort's face turned my stomach with revulsion and brought a sense of fear into my heart.

Leaning closer Voldemort whispered loud enough for us all the hear, "Wake up my pet, we have guests."

Chandra's eyes flickered open. They widened in horror as the fell upon us. Her lips moved soundlessly. This seemed to please Voldemort for his face broke into a chilling smile. He kissed her beside her ear. Anger boiled up in me, but I was pleased to see her shudder.

Voldemort smirked and stood up thrusting her face away.

"That's some way to treat your pets." Hermione said in disgust.

I looked over at them. Harry's eyes weren't on Voldemort though. He was staring at Chandra, she was watching him as well, almost searchingly. Relief passed over her face and I looked wordlessly back at Harry. He's eyes had hardened with disgust.

"This was all set-up wasn't it?" He demanded.

What? I wanted to ask, my voice seemed stuck in my throat.

Voldemort laughed with maniacal (a/n: is that even a word?)glee.

Harry stilled looked accusingly at Chandra, "The whole scene at teh station was a set up, you knew we'd come after you!" Anger shook Harry's whole body.

No! I wanted to cry, I wanted to strangle Harry for his accusations. Chandra was good, she was a victim, but even as I watched the expressions on Chandra's face I knew he was telling the truth. 

" I must admit," Voldemort said with a smug pride, " things turned out exactly as I wanted them too."

"Y-you were working for him?!" I cried.

She gave me a look of defeat and regret.

"Yes! Very good Weasly!" Voldemort said, "My little puppet!" He pulled out a small glowing ball.

Chandra's eyes widened, then closed, her shoulders sagged and I felt the wave of defeat that washed over her.

"Now my pet, " he said, "Kill him, and it's yours."

Chandra stood her bangs shadowed her eyes giving them a cold, evil look. Her dress accented all her curves and I was shocked to see her in them. I felt my heart crumbled as I realized she really had been working for Voldemort, and she had been playing my heart. A dagger glinted in her hand as she moved closer. I heard a door open somewhere and Hermione scream. Out of the corner of my eye I saw spells begin to fly, but Chandra held my focus.

"You lied to me." I accused her, my voice cracking despite my efforts," All those words, they really were lies. You really were acting, pretending to be madly in love with me." I spat out with as much venom as I could muster."

Her eyes held mine, and very quietly she spoke, "Yes."

"There was never a curse was there?"

With a smirk that chilled my heart she laughed, "Pathetic how easily you fell for it."

"Then kill me, "I let my wand drop to my side, "You've left nothing left for me. You've already killed the only girl I could ever love." I glared at her, hoping that somehow she'd feel all the pain she caused me.

The dagger raised as she moved closer and my gaze never left hers. Then only a few feet away from me, she whirled around and threw the dagger at Voldemort. Voldemort's surprise only lasted long enough for the dagger to slash into his arm as he moved out of the way. The ball dropped from his fingers and even before it had dropped to the ground Chandra had fallen to the floor. The ball shattered and Voldemort laughed.

He turned to Harry just as Death Eaters began appearing in the room, "And now my dear boy, you and your pathetic friends will die."

A/N: Alright everyone, there you have it. How'd you like it? Story's almost done. Next up is the last one. So..please review? *puppy dog eyes* I really like reviews. Well have a good day/night, year, whatever makes you feel special.


	7. Endings

****

Chapter7: Endings

Harry wasn't going to win. Ron and Hermione had long since disposed of the Death Eaters, but didn't have enough energy to do much put stay out of the way of spells. I watched with growing horror as Harry's reaction time began to slow. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort hit his mark. 

I glided from the shadowed corner. I could no longer feel the ground beneath my feet or the air around me, but I could still cry ghostly tears and they slid down my tears unchecked.

This whole thing was my fault. I had wanted to live, after having my life cruelly stolen from me, I wanted to feel again. More then anything, I wanted revenge. Now, now I had ruined everything, and killed three people who meant the world to me. They couldn't see me, I was just a glimmer in the eye. Being dead did have it's perks. I waved my hand in front of the scene before me and things slowed to an almost stop. I moved in front of Harry and made myself visible.

"Let me help you." I said I touched his scar and melted into his body.

Harry jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a spell. Then suddenly Chandra was in front of him. Ghostly tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes pleaded with him and she reached out to touch him. He gasped as she melted into him, a blast of cold went through him then a shock of warmth. Then suddenly she saw things clearer and strength had returned to his muscles.

Voldemort gave a cry and cursed Chandra's name. Harry heard her voice, "Come Harry, kill him. Let me help."

Power and magic surged all around Harry like an invisible wind whipping his robes and hair around. Words tumbled from his lips the he had never heard and his arms lifted, guided like the string of a doll. He held his hands up palms facing Voldemort. The wind stopped and his hands glowed a thousand colors. 

Suddenly ghostly hands cupped his own and he felt hands on his shoulders. Without looking he knew who they were, "Mom, Dad, Sirius." he whispered. Then the power left shooting towards Voldemort and surrounding him. Voldemort screamed in anger and pain and quickly turned to dust. 

Harry slumped to the ground panting and sweating. Chandra's ghostly figured pulled from his body no longer able to contain a form other thing wisps of magic.

I hurried over to my friends side, "Harry!" i cried kneeling beside him. Hermione knelt beside me and lifted Harry's head into her lap. Her gently pushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes.

"Harry, love. Say something." she pleaded.

Harry's eyes flickered open. "Mione." he said breathlessly. " We did it. He's gone."

Hermione gave a tearful laugh, "Harry! You scared me. I thought I'd lost you."

I laughed as well, "Blimy, Harry, where'd you learn to do that? You were as pale as a ghost but with more magic then I'll every use in a lifetime."

"Chandra." he said. His eyes widened and he sat up. "Where is she?"

Hermione's eyes hardened slightly and I felt a pang in my heart. I still loved her, she had all but ripped my heart out but I couldn't stop loving Chandra.

"She's dead Harry. The little traitor!"

"No," Harry denied, "No, she didn't betray us. She helped me, she called my parents and Sirius to help. She's here, she's still here."

A mist settled around Harry and Chandra's voice came to us weakly as if she was far away.

"I'm here Harry. There's a lot that needs to be explained. There's a lot I wish I could take back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ron. I love you. I don't blame you for hating me. I hate myself for what I've done. But if you ever believe about anything, believe that I loved you. That much wasn't an act."

"Why?" I choked out, "Why did you do it."

"Revenge, on my parents. Ron, I was born in 1889. My parents killed me, poisoned me, and on my death bed cursed me to walk the land forever. I wanted to live, to spite them, to be everything they were not and better."

"You still can." Harry said.

Chandra's voice sighed, "Oh Harry, that's impossible."

Harry stood shakily and walked over to the cold form of Chandra. He took her hand in his then touched her forehead with his free hand. And invisible wind lifted Harry's hair and a glow surrounded him and spread from his body to hers.

Hermione and I moved closer and heard the end of what Harry was saying.

"...and with my soul bind thee to this body and this life."

I watched in shock as a sigh parted Chandra's lips and her dark lashes fluttered open. I gasped when I found myself no longer starting at her violet eyes but Harry's emerald green. She blinked a couple times and color seeped back into her skin.

"H-Harry, where'd you learn that?" Hermione asked.

"After Sirius's death I tried to find ways to bring him back. I stumbled upon this spell and committed it to memory." Chandra smiled a bit sadly, "Harry, you realize what this means."

"Aye, we're soul bonded." Harry smirked, "So now I have a twin sister, who shares my thoughts, feelings, pain and what not."

I shook my head, "Whoa, that's a pretty neat spell Harry."

Chandra paled slightly and looked at me, "Ron." she began.

I placed my figure on her lips, "No." I said. I took her hand from Harry and lifted her off the ground. She fell against me her legs to weak to support her.

"Ron." she tried again with a pleading tone.

I captured her lips and mine and put all the passion and love I had for her in it. I pulled away slowly, "Chandra, I love you. I don't think I could live with out you. So you almost got me killed, I can get over that. But I don't think I could over never having you. I love you."

"Oh Ron!" her eyes glistened with tears and she wrapped her arms around me.

I glanced over at my friends as I held her tightly. Harry clutched Hermione to him as if his life depended on her. I closed my eyes and welcomed the warmth and joy of my love in my arms.

A/n: Okay kinda corny ending. whatcha think? hope you guys liked it, sorry it was so late. Review!!! and check out my other stories kay? love ya guys.


End file.
